Especially in washing machines, and to a lesser extent in dishwashers, it is necessary to monitor the flow of washing water directed in use towards the tank of the electric household appliance, in order to verify how much water is fed and to verify the level of water present in the tank. Such two parameters are monitored today by means of two separate devices; e.g. as described in DE4444167 B4, the level of water present in the tank is read by means of an electromagnetic transducer, the mobile core of which is carried by a membrane which reads a pressure signal taken from the tank by means of a tube connected to siphon means present in the tank itself. Conversely, the hydraulic flow rate of operative fluid is read by means of common mechanical or electronic meters, based on a rotating turbine which is crossed by the operative fluid flow rate.
There is also known from FR-B1-2784403 a detection device of the angular position and/or of the speed of a rotating drum of a washing machine consisting of a permanent magnet (or electromagnet) carried facing a RID type sensor.
Even if satisfactory, the described devices do not allow an integrated reading of the two measured parameters, and therefore the processing of the signals is complex. Furthermore, they present relatively large dimensions.